


What's Your Story?

by TMSharp819



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMSharp819/pseuds/TMSharp819
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU | Tavern owner Emma works up the courage to talk to the bandit she has been crushing on for weeks.</p><p>Based on this post: http://reginamillsthebisexual.tumblr.com/post/142424805497/tvspoons-xazera-swansaloft-au-tavern</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Story?

It had been about a month since that brunette had waltzed into the tavern Emma owned. A month, and Emma had not gotten her off her brain. A month, and all she knew about her was that the woman was a bandit, and that everyone wanted her.

It was almost sunset, and Emma was getting worried that something had happened to the brunette. She was always in around this time. Her worries were easily soothed as the brunette swung open the door, while ripping off her gloves with her teeth. Emma subconsciously fixed her, and checked her breasts, making sure they looked good too.

The brunette signaled for 2 drinks, but Emma was already prepared. The brunette’s drinks were already in their designated spot.

“Here are your drinks. On the house if you tell me your story.” As Emma was speaking, she was leaning over the bar, making sure her breasts were in full view.

“Trust me,” the brunette looked up from her drink, trying very hard to maintain eye contact, “You don’t want to hear my story.” A sad expression washed over the brunette’s face just then.

Emma tried to cheer her up. “You’d be surprised. Let’s start with your name.”

The brunette looked hesitant. She didn’t know this woman. This blonde could be working for her mother. Her mother may hate her, but she loves keeping her on her toes. Her worries must have shown on her face because the blonde spoke again.

“Here, I’ll start. I’m Emma. I was orphaned as a baby. I own this tavern, and I live with my friends Mary Margaret and David.” Emma had a genuine smile on her face.

The brunette lost her resolve after seeing that smile. Something about it made her want to open up to her. Her mind was screaming at her to keep her mouth shut, while her mouth was already speaking. “My name is Regina. I don’t have any family either. Well, that’s not entirely true. I have a half sister in another town. My mother abandoned her, and had me. I was her pride and joy, but she wanted me to be ladylike, do cotillion. She,” Regina stopped, not knowing how Emma would take hearing this next part. _I started this story, I might as well finish it._ “She caught me having sex with my best friend Ruby. She threw us both out of the house. I stayed at Ruby’s for the night, but when I went back home, my mom had practically barricaded the doors. She had my dad put all of my things in bags, and put them by the garbage. He left me money in those bags, plus I sold a lot of my stuff. I’ve been living in the woods since then. I have shelter out there. I know everyone calls me a bandit, but I just do what I need to, to get by, really.” Regina didn’t even want to look up at Emma. She knew what she would see on her face when she did. She would see disgust, pity, and maybe even that Emma had moved further away from her. Regina braced herself for the inevitable backlash that was about to happen because Regina decided to talk about herself.

When she looked up, none of those were written on her face. Instead, it was, well, she wasn’t sure. She had never had those feelings directed towards her before. “Well, you haven’t backed away, or anything. That’s a good sign, right,” Regina joked, trying to hide her true feelings. She didn’t know why, but she really wanted Emma’s approval of her.

“I’m not going to lie, I’m shocked. I never would’ve expected that from you. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not judging you, or anything. I, especially, am not judging that fact that you’re gay. I am too. I’m sorry that you’ve had to go through all of that, and alone? You are much braver than I.”

“I never said that I was alone.” There was Regina’s hard exterior. It was her own fault. She never said that her father would help her when could.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed. Ill leave you alone. It was nice to finally talk to you, Regina.” Emma started moving away to help other patrons, but was stopped by a hand on her forearm.

“Emma, wait. I’m sorry. I didn’t tell you everything, and then I snapped when you assumed. My father helped me out when he could. My mother never knew. He had a heart attack last year, I wasn’t even allowed to attend the funeral. That’s when I started stealing. All my support was gone. The only person that ever truly loved me, died. It’s been a really hard year.”

“Oh Regina,” Emma sounded on the verge of tears, while Regina was crying. Emma walked out from behind the bar, and headed towards Regina to hug her. Before either of them knew what they were doing, they were in an embrace. Neither seemed bothered by it. They both seemed comforted by the touch.

Regina stopped crying after a few minutes, and finally realized what was happening. She dropped her arms immediately, and put back on her hard exterior.

Emma noticed the change, and quickly stepped back from her. “I- I’m sorry. I don’t know what compelled me to do that. I apologize if I overstepped my bounds.”

“No, I enjoyed it. Thank you, Emma.” Regina tried changing the mood. “So, did you say you were gay?”

Emma couldn’t help but chuckle at the spark of light in Regina’s eyes when she said that. “I did say that. I am.”

“Well, I think I’ve definitely got a new favorite place to come to.”

“Oh yeah,” Emma jokingly asked. “Where’s that?”

“Here, of course. To see you.”

Emma couldn’t stop the smile on her face as she was pulled in for a kiss, by the brunette she thought she would never have a chance with.


End file.
